xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey family
The Grey family, formerly known as the Beauchamp family, is a family that has existed since the late 18th century. The family has been closely associated with the X-Men, the Assassin Order, the Leaf Village and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family is filled with many different supernatural beings, including mutants, witches and wizards. Hybrids have also become more and more common, during recent years; such as witch-whitelighters or witch-vampires. 'History' Classical Antiquity Renaissance Era Early Modern Period Assassin Order Warren/Halliwell family The Halliwell Family are the descendants of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Gloria Knoblach in the 19th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. As stated above, the witches in the Warren line are especially powerful because of their bond as family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones - three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them isn't by breaking their bonds as witches, but as sisters. Grey-Summers family On Thanksgiving, Jean Grey finally proposed to Scott Summers. Jean and her long-time love were finally married. Shortly after, on November 15, 1985, Jean gave birth to their first twins, Nathaniel and Nathan. Following them, the couple had five more children, Rachel and Marie, and the triplets, Emma, Crystal and Zachariah. The family lived fulltime in New York City, at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Extinction The Death Commandos were sent to eliminate the Grey Genome. Reuniting with the Assassin Order Future 'Grey Family Tree' Classical Antiquity 'Early Modern Period' '1500s' '1600s' 'Modern Period' '1700s' '1800s' '1900s' '2010s' 2010s 2030s 'Powers and Abilities' Telekinesis Telepathy Longevity The Grey Genome and the Phoenix Force The Grey Genome is a genetic trait carried by members of the Grey family. It has not been disclosed whether this is necessarily linked to the X-Gene, however, it is directly linked to the Phoenix Force; at least in part on the genetic level. When Jean Grey bonded with the Phoenix Force, its essence merged with her own. Essentially, Jean and the Phoenix Force became "one-in-the-same"; Jean now and forever being the Phoenix's earthly embodiment and avatar. Therefore members of the Grey family (both paternal and maternal) share some genetic material with the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix. The Phoenix seeks out those closest to resembling itself, as well as their descendants. According to the Shi'ar Majestrix the Grey family, as well as Omega Level Mutants and telepaths, all have the potential to bond with the Phoenix Force. They declare them threats to existence due to the Phoenix's awesome and destructive power. Magic 'Trivia' *Names starting with "P" are common in the Grey family, most noticeably in the Halliwell family, and the Grey-Larkin family. *Telekinesis and telepathy are the most basic powers in the Grey family. Elemental manipulation seems to be quite common as well. *It is said that all Greys possess the ability to become a Phoenix host. *The Grey family has been heavily affiliated with the Assassin Order in the past. It started with Julian Grey in the 1800s and went on for over a century, when Julian decided that he did not want his descendants to be Assassins and lead the life he had for so long, at least not until they were absolutely ready. In 2011, Zacha Summers became the first Assassin, and has recruited many others from his own family and others. *Large families are rather usual in this family. *Typical features include kindness, calmness, bright-coloured eyes, and high intelligence. 'Links' *Gallery of all members of the Grey family *Grey Family Tree Category:Families